


Circled

by highoff_aiR57485



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highoff_aiR57485/pseuds/highoff_aiR57485
Summary: ≈You are my sunshine...My only sunshine...You make me happy when skies are gray...You never know dear, how much I love you...Please don't take my sunshine away...≈≈≈You miss her so bad that you end up staying up late, timezones really suck, don't they?≈≈≈Hi!! this was a writing test to me, so feel free to tell any criticism or ideas! I didn't really write anything serious or long like this,, so this was a new thing for me.I hope you'll like it, or I hope you'll at least read it..





	Circled

_≈_

**_You are my sunshine..._ **

**_My only sunshine..._ **

**_You make me happy when skies are gray..._ **

**_You never know dear, how much I love you..._ **

**_Please don't take my sunshine away..._ **

_≈≈≈_

_As you laid on your bed, phone in hand waiting for a new message, you got a notification. It was from Discord, just your server with your friends, but not her._

_**„Of course it's not her.. The hell were you thinking?„** you say outloud to yourself. No one was there to listen, after all._

_You wait a couple more hours, for a message, for anything, anything from her. You go around the living room, walk in circles around the couch, look inside the fridge for something that isn't even there, look in the cupboards and even get in one. You literally do a tour inside your house, but nothing hapens. She's still offline, and no reply._

_You decide to go and wash your face, so you go to the bathroom. As you look in the mirror you realize your heavy eyebags and half sleeping face._

**_„Holy... how long have I been staying up late..?„_ **

_You wash your face, and get out the bathroom with your wet face. Why didn't you use a towel or something? Jeez._

_You go back to your room and look around once more._

_You hit your feet to the drawers, ouch. You look at the drawer in pain, and mumble some insulting words at the non-living being. But hey, maybe it was your luck. You decide to look inside the drawer to find a tiny key and a locked diary. It's one of those locked diaries, but you, as the stupid person you are, left it right next to the key._

_You open the diary to find your old notes, you cringe at them and try to find the last page you wrote on. You find a page that doesn't have the date written on, so you think it's the last thing you wrote on the diary, which actually is the last thing you did write._

_You read the page, and just stare at it, then realize that this page was before you and her were a thing and before you confessed._

**_„Right.. I learned out she had a crush on me by her Discord statuses and by her friends telling me..„_ **

_You realize how you made her wait for a long time even though you did know she liked you, and how sad you probably made her feel. Darn.. Are you really that much of a jerk, pal? Being a fool and jerk aside, you also find some hearts drawn with colorful markers, and her name written in one of them._

_You decide to leave the diary in the drawer after reading it, and continue your boring but also lonely house tour. If your blinds were open, someone on the outside would think that you're a robber, but the person who looked through your window probably actually would be one._

_You sit on your bed, then lay down..._

_The cycle goes on..._

_You finally get up your bed for the third time, and check your other drawers and find a music box. You sit on the ground near the wall and start playing the music box._

_The melody starts playing as you turn the handle of the box, kinda just like how you were going around in circles._

_You starts singing along to the box's music.._

**_„You are my sunshine...„_ **

_You won't ever be able to tell that to her face.._

**_„My only sunshine...„_ **

_Everyone else left you, didn't they? She's all you have._

**_„You make me happy when skies are gray...„_ **

_You've been circling around for many, many times, waiting to hear one single thing from her..._

**_„You never know dear how much I love you..„_ **

_Roles have changed, huh? She always was the one who says that._

**_„Please don't take my sunshine away...„_ **

_You realize a tear rolling down your face, and wipe it off with your sleeve. You get off from the floor and put the musix box back in place, and sit on your bed again, and then lay down._

_You silently get your blanket on yourself and hug your tiny dog plushie, and start crying mid-night. Is it even mid-night, though? You've lost count of the time, you never counted anything, anyways._

_It was another day for everyone, but just the same day repeating in circles for you._

_And it will always be the same until then.._

_**★Different End;** _

_You sit on your bed, then lay down..._

_The cycle goes on..._

_until you get a message!!_

_< ( Hihi, sorry for responding late, I was in class.. Goodnight for you also, you'll probably see this when you wake up🧡_

_**„Oh my fucking god.„** you say, nearly yelling. You quickly write a respond back._

_Oh! It's fine, and I was staying uo so-) >_

_Fix your typing skills, that's all I gotta say. ~~Also one word from the Author, that spelling mistake was on purpose.~~ But anyways, you see her typing for a while.. Then she responds,_

_< (Staying up that late isn't good for you- Go to sleep 😢_

_I don't feel sleepy, and besides I think sleeping is boring when I can talk to you instead✨) >_

_Do you wanna bet 10$ that you probably made her worried? No? Okay, but you did make her worry, you dumdum._

_< (I don't take that as an answer, go to sleep 🔪🔪_

_but mOom I don't want tooo 😢😢) >_

_< ( *has sent an image*_

_Oh, haha, the “Did I stutter?” meme. I'd say type in a “lol” but this isn't the best time to._

_Okay, but only if you stay safe, be careful and don't do anything to yourself 😢) >_

_< (I won't do anything, promise. And I'll try to stay safe- ✨🧡_

_As much as you don't want to stop talking, you end up getting sleepy and yawn, your phone's screen light has been already tiring your eyes, too. You manage to type in a reply with your sleepyness,_

_Stay safe, ilyyy, bye💚✨) >_

_< (I will, ilyt, byebyes🧡✨_

_You close your phone and put it on your nightstand, near the nightlight and roll on your bed to take the charger off the ground, and put it in your phone. You roll in your bed again, and put your blanket on yourself. You take your tiny dog plushie and hug it, and fall asleep... I saw you drooling in your sleep!! :0_

≈≈≈

**Hi!! this was a writing test to me, so feel free to tell any criticism or ideas! I didn't really write anything serious or long like this,, so this was a new thing for me.**

**There might be spelling mistakes since I wrote this at night, so sorry for any mistakes!**

**Remember to drink water, stay safe and adiós! Have a nice day/night!💜**

_**~Your everyday Juni, aka that one person in the chat who always seems to be on crack★** _


End file.
